Determination of position location can be important for many different types of equipment, particularly for mobile units or vehicles. For example, determination of position location can allow the user of the mobile unit or vehicle to ascertain the user's whereabouts, enabling the user to make appropriate navigation or other decisions. In addition, when provided to a third party, information regarding position location of a mobile unit or vehicle can enable the third party to locate and provide assistance or render service to the user.